Article displays, such as point-of-purchase displays, are commonly used today. These displays may be for single or multiple items and may support the articles in a number of ways. A common method to display and support articles is with the use of a hook which is inserted into a hole in the packaging of the article. Typically the packaging is cardboard or plastic and is displayed in such a manner so that it can be conveniently taken from the display by the purchaser.
An example of display packaging which is intended to be taken along with the product is U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,975 to Meyers which discloses a display package for an article such as a bottle of nail polish. The Meyers display device is formed by punching, folding and gluing a section of cardboard around the article. This type of display device is effective, however, it does not allow the item to be removed from the support, thus it is not reusable. Also, the packaging must be glued together which requires drying time and also requires pre-assembly at a site other than the one where the packaging is to be used.
Another method for displaying and supporting articles is to provide a reusable display device which allows the article to be removed when selected while leaving the display intact. An example of such a display device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,975 to Brothers which discloses a stamped, folded and glued section of cardboard in which single articles may be displayed and which includes a hole for a hook support. Since articles may be removed from the Brothers display device, it is an effective reusable display device. However, as with the Meyers device, the Brothers' display also requires gluing and pre-assembly.
What is desired, therefore, is a display device which is reusable, which requires a minimum amount of pre-assembly work and which may be assembled quickly and which may be assembled and disassembled many times.